Made For You
by Bercelak
Summary: Suddenly golden gleam surrounded Rose and she knew what this meant, but still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was dreaming this. She had to! She was supposed to die, not to live on in a world without John or the Doctor. Reunion-Fic / ElevenRose
1. The Doctor and The Bad Wolf

_Part One_

_"I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me."_

_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. "_

_..._

_"I want you safe, my Doctor."_

Those were firm words, spoken with the trembling voices of a young desperate woman and an ancient time traveler. Two females in love with the Doctor, changed the status quo. Two beings that would do anything to keep the one person – they both unconditionally and irrevocably loved – safe. Forever.

Rose Marion Tyler and the TARDIS merged into one infinite creature. The Bad Wolf. A being that should not be and that was too powerful and dangerous to ever exist in a way like this.

Of course, the Doctor released Rose Tyler of the entire Time Vortex that had been trapped in her head and let her be a mere human once again, but the connection between the TARDIS and Rose Tyler had been created and nobody would ever be able to separate them ever again. The TARDIS would not let her go. They became sister when the two of them looked into each other's hearts.

The Doctor put the Bad Wolf to sleep, but bits and shreds lived on within Rose Tyler, waiting patiently for the time she'd need the Bad Wolf once again. The TARDIS and Rose Tyler had promised to keep the Doctor safe. At any cost and they intended to keep their promise, no matter what might happen to them in the future. The two of them had made sure – in this little moment – the Doctor would be safe until a certain point in time.

* * *

The first time she was left alone on Dårlig Ulv Stranden it shattered her heart into pieces. Okay, she wasn't alone. Her Mum was there, but still. Never again had she felt _that_ alone. When the Doctor dropped her off there for a second time, she simply could not believe it. How could he leave her _there_, on the very same shore, with a clone looking exactly like him, but oh so different at the same time? The Doctor punished Rose and himself with this act. Of course he was right and could not let the meta crisis remain in the same universe he lived in. And of course he wanted to have Rose her happily ever after. The one thing he himself could not have with her. But it still hurt so much. Even if the meta crisis told her he loved her. Even if they'd shared this one kiss, the Doctor was never able to give Rose. Even if Donna Noble left them a piece of the TARDIS. Still. The Doctor had left her behind once again and it had broken her heart. Again.

Everything that happened shortly after their separation was like a blur for Rose. The meta crisis, Johnathan Noble he liked to be called, tried to cheer her up and engage her in a romantic relationship. Her mother told her she could now have a family of her own and should forget the old daft alien, but how could she forget the man she desperately loved?

It took weeks until Rose was able to move on at least a little bit. It took months for her to stop trying to get back. It took years for her to realize that John and she could not have children together, ever.

After all, Rose and John loved each other and grew old together. Even without children they had one baby that kept them sane. They'd grown their own TARDIS and traveled this alternate universe until the very end.

As Rose and her John saw the end coming, they decided to spend the rest of their time with Rose's brother's family. It was a warm and sunny day in spring, when the old and withered Johnathan Noble passed away, leaving his Rose behind once more. This time she did not despair, because old and white haired Rose knew that her time was soon over as well. She felt it coming, one day, only weeks since John's funeral.

Rose sat in the garden of her family's estate watching the stars above her, when she felt her heart weakening. Smiling she leaned back and closed her eyes. Thanking the multiverse for the fantastic life she had, for all the drama and tragedy. For all the loss and all the love. Rose's life hadn't been easy or perfect. But it was a good life, full of adventure and two mad men with blue boxes.

Tony stood at his rooms' window and kept his eyes on his elder sister. After her husband's death she had given up every will to live. Of course, she was still this beautiful and sassy woman he came to admire in young years, but there was no reason for her to stick around any longer. It hurt Tony that she would leave him behind like that, but that was life and he still had a family of his own, so he should not complain. He decided to watch her as long as he still could. At least she had agreed to stay at the manor until… well, until it was over.

Rose was sitting at this little parlor in the garden, watching her precious stars. She had visited them all in her limited life span; Tony had visited a few with her and John. All seemed pretty normal until he saw a light emerging from Rose. A golden glow started to shimmer around her fingers until she suddenly shot up from her seat and the light burst out of her arms, feet and head. He was frozen on his spot and could do no more than watch her burn. At least it looked as if she'd burn until it stopped as sudden as it had started. His sister fell to the ground and sat there on her knees.

What Tony saw in front of his eyes could not be true. His sisters white hair was golden blonde again, a little bit of the color she always had dyed it, but much more natural. Rose slowly got up from the ground and turned her head into his direction, before she collapsed to the ground. At this moment Tony snapped out of his shock and rushed out into the gardens.

* * *

Rose could not believe it. A golden gleam suddenly surrounded her and she knew what this meant, but still couldn't wrap her mind around it. A heat rose within her and cast out the cold of her body she had felt since John had passed away. She was dreaming this. She had to! There was no way this could possibly be happening. She was supposed to die, not to live on in a world without John or the Doctor. She was definitely not supposed to regenerate and she did not want to live in a world without the Doctor. Where was he when she needed him most? Was he still this handsome English bloke, or had he regenerated? She'd rather die than be trapped in this false universe alone for eternity.

When the regeneration stopped she fell down on her knees and looked at her hands. Rose felt her mind expanding and needed a few seconds during the process to notice all changes. A few seconds ago her fingers and hands had been deeply wrinkled with a few age spots. Now she looked at a young, flawless hand. She definitely needed a thorough manicure… Fast she got up and looked at the manor. Her head started to spin; she had jumped up too fast and she could feel the earth moving around her. The last thing Rose saw, was her brother looking down at her from his rooms window and then everything went black.

* * *

After a few days, Rose had fully regenerated and looked like her twenty year old self. Once she had some of tea and a good day's sleep she literally felt like a new person. She wondered why she still looked like herself and not like some random stranger, but she was glad she got to keep her looks. Tony insisted on a few tests and had a Torchwood doctor come over to check her through. She was completely fine and healthy as a twenty year old should be, but there was more. Rose had two hearts now. Someone had given her a Gallifreyan upgrade as it seemed. When she was ready to wander off again, she hid in her TARDIS and sought out some answers.

"I do not know what happened, but I hope you can help me, little one." She said and stroked her TARDIS' door. It looked exactly like her Doctors TARDIS, simply because she was nostalgic. The chameleon circuit was not broken as the one in the Doctors TARDIS, but mostly Rose kept her in her blue police box outfit, because she liked it. Rose heard her humming in response and when she stepped insider her ship, she heard a voice in her head.

'My love.' Rose heard her TARDIS hum. 'I waited a long time to meet my mother's sister. Let me be of assistance with your memory.'

Rose frowned and stepped into the control room. When the memories hit her, Rose could barely hold on to the railing of the control panel to keep herself from falling to the ground. Her little TARDIS transferred the birth and death of the Bad Wolf into her head. Showed her how she had killed all Daleks surrounding the Game Station and how her first, the ninth Doctor, had silenced Bad Wolf.

_"My head..."_

_"Come here."_

_" ...is killing me."_

_"I think you need a Doctor."_

Rose could see the Doctor smiling softly as he said this words in a flirty manner, watched him leaning down to kiss the Time Vortex out of her head. She had a hard time not to start crying. Gaining this memory… it meant so much. Seeing her Doctor again, firting and giving _her _a kiss. A kiss she hadn't remembered for so many years.

Little One, as she liked to call her TARDIS, also showed her a message of her mother, the Doctors TARDIS. Rose assumed that the two TARDISes shared some kind of link.

'Dearest Sister of mine. Do not fear The Bad Wolf that has awoken within you. Bad Wolf has always been a part of you and has been sleeping for a long time. The time has come for you to wake up and rescue our precious Doctor once again. I will not allow the multiverse to separate us ever again. Come home, dearest sister of mine. We will show you the way.'

When the TARDIS' message ended, Rose realized that she had been crying. She simply could not believe that this was really happening. The TARDIS spoke in riddles, but she got the message. Rose would see her Doctor again.

_No_, she thought then. She was John's wife. The Doctor was a childish crush from her past. She should not look forward to getting her hearts broken once again. Now that she had two of them, it would even be worse if he rejected her. Rose was John's wife…

But was she still _Rose Tyler_?

'Yes and no. Just think of how the Doctor changed after regenerating. He is still the same person, with the same feelings, even if he looks different and likes different kind of food or clothing styles. You are still Rose Marion Tyler, but then again you are Bad Wolf and you will be so much more.'

Rose looked sadly to the doors of her TARDIS. "I have to say good bye to Tony."

* * *

When Rose had told her brother she'd leave this universe to find her Doctor, Tony understood. He'd said he would miss her, but could not keep her from finding happiness. He knew how sad it had been to watch her die and he would be glad that she would not have to watch him die now. That would have been the story, simply because there was no other being in this universe with Roses new life span. They didn't even consider her human anymore. Torchwood probably wouldn't like her sticking around anyways.

"As long as you are happy and alive, I can let you go, Rose. It is better than you waiting for your own death." Tony had told her with tears in his eyes. They hugged each other for a last time and then Rose left everything of this life behind.

"Okay, sweetheart! Let's find your Mum and our Doctor!" Rose yelled and laughed when she ran into her TARDIS. She started to pull ladders and pushed some buttons; until they entered the Vortex and remained floating through it serenely. "But first I got some re-decorating to do."

As much as Rose loved John's and her Doctors grungy and dusty control room, she had to get it a little bit more comfy and cleaner. Now it felt a lot easier to let go and she trusted the TARDIS to bring her back home. She asked the TARDIS to archive the room and got rid of the big corals. Seemed as if she wasn't as sentimental as her past self, Rose realized. Before she could start to worry about it, she telepathically showed Little One how she needed her to configurate the control room and the console.

Rose stood by the doors and watched how the room lit up and how the new panel and interior appeared within a mere second. The TARDIS burned up several unused rooms and Rose was glad, that they had recharged the engines shortly before John had died. Even after re-arranging the console room, there would be enough power to get into her primal universe.

Now there was lots of metal everywhere and clean cold lines. The walls still had the round metal pattern, but all much lighter and with a little bit of blue. The main colors where chrome and blue, as well as transparent highlights. The console was a less messy now. There still where a lot of ladders and buttons, screens and keyboards. She had kept Johns sticky notes and added only a few displays. Rose walked up to the control panel, over a few stairs and stood on a blue platform. There were two ways that led out of the control room. One led to the doors and the other to a hallway that led to all the rooms this TARDIS had to offer, as well as an entrance to the machine room, beneath the console.

While Rose entered the coordinates to Cardiff, the TARDIS nudged her mind and announced that her new room was ready. It would simply have been wrong to use the bedroom, which had belonged to her and John. Rose smiled sadly. "So... How do we get into the other universe then?"

Rose did not have to ask twice. 'Mother will guide us through a weak part of the dimension walls. Be sure to hold on to me tight.' Her TARDIS answered and Rose sat down on the bench and put the newly installed seatbelt on. It surely would be a bumpy ride. "Then let's get on with it, darlin'"

* * *

_In another universe... _

* * *

After losing Rose Marion Tyler, the Doctor had found comfort in crazy, little Amelia Pond and her little family. Although he had known better, he had let them into his hearts. Amy, the girl who waited as well as Rory, the Last Centurion and their daughter Melody; better known as River Song, the woman that had married the Doctor. He had loved all of them. But nobody would ever be able to replace his incomparable Rose Tyler. Not even the woman he had married in a collapsed time line. Especially not the woman he had married. The Doctor might love River Song, but he had never been in love with her, like he'd been with Rose. Sometimes he wished he had simply regenerated when that Dalek had shot him, never creating the meta crisis in the first place. That would have given Rose and him at least a good sixty years until her time was over. She would have been, once again, the first face this body had seen, but he had sent her away. He could have done it for her – the domestics – but only for her. He could not watch River die. When she had died in the library, he did not look back, or seek her out in that big computer that she was stuck in. Sometimes she haunted him, but he couldn't bring himself to answer to her calls. He did not look back, when Amy and Rory got trapped in another time line. He also refused to go on with his life at some point. The Doctor couldn't stand it any longer. He had lived too long. Invading random people's lives and dragging them along with him until he lost them in a battle he wasn't able to win, wasn't an option any more.

One day the Doctor was sitting in his room aboard the TARDIS, waiting for time to go by the normal, boring and short way, he was rather surprised when suddenly the engines started on its own.

"What do you think you are doing?" He yelled and jumped up, rapidly running towards the console room. "Stop it! I built you a beautiful hiding spot in a cloud! Hey!"

It was a difficult and _very_ bumpy ride through the walls of the multiverse. Rose tried to hold on to the seat, but almost ripped off the safety belt twice until the TARDIS landed with a big bang. She hoped that they had reached the Cardiff in the right - in her old - universe. Traveling through the walls of dimensions cost a lot of energy and the TARDIS would be in need of a quick energy refill. The rift in Cardiff would be the perfect booster.

When the TARDIS finally halted, Rose opened the seat belt and ran outside to see if she had reached the right universe. The first things she could see or better could not see were balloons in the sky. Not even a single one. Rose started to laugh, almost hysterically. She couldn't believe that she had done it once again. Getting back into the universe she really belonged. If that hadn't been enough already she suddenly saw a figure standing not so far away. Could it be true?  
"Rosie!"

A smile appeared on Rose's lips and she ran towards one of her best friends. He still wore that old World War II coat that fit him so greatly and that sassy grin she always had admired. Rose jumped into his wide opened arms and laughed happily. "Jack! It is so good to see you again." She huffed when he hugged her tight and pressed his lips against hers briefly, like he liked to do.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Rosie." He said with tears in his eyes. "Thought we'd lost you for real this time. Where is he?"

When he let go of her, she moved away a little and looked at him. He hadn't aged a day, just like her. She still felt guilty for bringing him back forever. Rose knew that he wouldn't be pleased to outlive everyone he loved.

"Not with me. This is my own TARDIS from the other universe." Rose explained. "Have you seen him lately?"

Rose didn't need to ask what year they had. She could taste it in the air. Felt it in her bones. See it in Jacks eyes. Almost 4 years had passed in this universe since the Doctor had left her and John on Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Slowly she could see the world like the Doctor always had tried to explain. It was fantastic and exhausting at the same time.

She saw that she had asked a question that hurt Jack deeply. "He can't stand to be around me. I am a fixed point running around in this universe. Also, he is still guilty for something he didn't even do and don't be scared, Rosie. I am not mad at you for bringing me back to life." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I haven't seen him for years. He does not visit and I can't even hate him for it."

"I am not sorry for bringing you back, but it scared me how much pain I have caused you since." Rose tried to hold back her tears and hugged him tight. "The Doctor never told me what I did to you. I just found it out a few days earlier."

"Like I said, don't be sorry. Let me look at you. You haven't aged a day."

Out of a sudden they could hear a very familiar sound. Rose turned around fearing her TARDIS was abandoning her here, but it wasn't Little One. Bit by bit a second TARDIS was materializing right beside hers.

Rose turned away from Jack and they both stared at the second TARDIS. Was it really that easy?

When the groaning finally faded and the TARDIS had landed, Rose waited until the door opened and someone popped his head out, looking where he was briefly. He was young, had lots of floppy hair and a … big chin.

"Why did you bring me to Cardiff, you crazy old girl!" Rose heard the strange man yell. Yep. That was definitely the Doctor and he seemed to have regenerated once again. His head disappeared in the TARDIS once again and Rose could hear the lock click. He intended to leave! How could he dare?!

Rose sprinted forward to the TARDIS and grabbed the doors knobs, pleading telepathically to her sister to open up for her. The Doctors TARDIS let her enter immediately and she came to a quick halt as she saw the re-designed control room. The corals were gone, just like in her own TARDIS. The both control rooms of mother and daughter looked a lot alike, even if here was more silver and in Rose's were more blue elements.

"Who dares to enter my ship without my consent?!" The Doctor yelled and turned from the console to face the intruder. Rose simply stared at him, not sure what to say. She might be an eighty-something year old Time Lady now, but this hadn't prepared her for this very moment.

Her Doctor was no more. A young, but still elder Doctor was looking at her with disbelieve and shock in his oh so old eyes. What had happened to him, she wondered, and couldn't help but stare at him.

"I know why I deserve to be punished, but why does it have to be _you_?" He said. Rose could hear the hurt in his voice. She could see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Whatever you are, how can you dare to impose _her_?!"

Then Rose understood. "It is me, Doctor." She said and moved forward, walking down the stairs towards him. "I came back."

"NO! It is not my Rose Marion Tyler, Defender of the Earth! She is living happily ever after with _his_ clone!" Now the tears were streaming down his cheeks. Seldom had she seen him cry. In fact, she had never seen the Doctor cry, while John had shown her his tears from time to time. Rose hated to hurt him so much, but she had to convince him that she was indeed real. The Doctor fell down to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Quickly she walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The other found its place on his jawbone rising up his head slowly, so she could look into his eyes. The TARDIS guided her and told her to make closer contact. Rose smiled widely at the TARDIS meddling but obeyed. "Let me prove it." Rose whispered and kissed him carefully, concentrating hard on showing him what had happened to her since he had abandoned her and John.

The Doctor tried desperately to move away from this mad woman, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her or shove her away from him. She still looked like his long lost love and even if it was only an image of her, he couldn't hurt her. She even smelled like her.

When she made him look into her eyes, he almost lost it. He looked into deep golden eyes. No, this could not be Rose; hence his beloved Rose had stunning chocolate brown eyes. Also, her eyes looked wrong, but he couldn't tell how.

Out of a sudden their lips touched and images exploded before his eyes. His tenth self leaving Bad Wolf Bay with the Doctor Donna, leaving Rose and the meta crisis behind with a TARDIS coral. He saw Rose crying in the meta crisis' arms. The pictures moved faster and faster. He could see them all at once. Rose and John Nobles wedding. Jackie Tyler's funeral. Tony Tyler growing up in this big mansion. Rose and John traveling through the TARDIS they had grown for themselves. John Noble dying peacefully in Roses arms. Rose waiting for her own death beyond the starlit sky and only moments later regenerating beyond that very same sky. The TARDIS explaining that Rose was Bad Wolf, which had been lingering in the back of Roses head, never really gone, only temporarily put to sleep. And then he saw her looking at the second TARDIS and him peeking out without even noticing her. After seeing all this, the Doctor gladly gave in and kissed her back.

Rose pulled away reluctantly, when he had seen everything and started to move into the kiss, but they had to talk. He looked at her with these big, sad eyes. Shocked about everything he had seen, but with a little bit of relief of having her back.

Both of them slowly started to move away from each other, not sure what to do next. "You really came back." He finally said and still looked at her in disbelieve. At least he had calmed down.

"Yes and I do not intend to leave again." Rose told him and hoped that he got the message. He wasn't allowed to leave or let her behind ever again either.

She looked at him and tried to take in everything. He had changed so much once again. He was still a pretty boy, but he wasn't the one that had been made from their love. But she could easily live with that. All that mattered was them being together again. He had a solid face. The chin. What more was to say? He was still tall, maybe not as tall as before, but she didn't care. His hair was fabulous. Not spikey and styled, but floppy and wild. His eyes were ocean green and she couldn't help but chuckle at his outfit. The velvet purple tweed jacket fit him well and he wore a bluish bow tie. On everyone else she'd have thought it looked ridiculous, but he could easily pull that outfit off.

"Oh my god. I regenerated." He suddenly blurted and she was laughing a little. She watched him stroking through his hair and looking lost, nervously moving his weight from one foot to the other and trying to adjust his clothes.

"I kinda got that."

He didn't seem satisfied with that statement. "Is it okay? Do you like it? How did you know it was me?"

Rose smiled her tongue-in-teeth smile happily. "It is very okay and I fancy every bit of you. I did regenerate as well so we're fine. Oh, before I forget it, I love the bow tie."

She had thought that would make him laugh and happy, but all she got was a serious look on his face and out of the blue he grabbed her arm, pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, as if his life depended on it. Rose happily gave in and wrapped his arms around his neck, chuckling into the kiss.

"You, Rose Tyler were made for me and before anyone or anything can stop me again, let me finally finish this bloody sentence… Rose Tyler, I love you."

It were those three little, but so very important words she had needed to hear. The moment he had spoken them, the world halted for a second. Everything that had mattered before seemed to float away. Everything that had bothered her seemed to be meaningless. In this second, it was only him and her. The Doctor and the Bad Wolf were finally together in the TARDIS where they belonged.

"…Rose Tyler, I love you."

To be continued...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Authors Note: I have never cried over anything, like I cried over the last scenes between The Doctor and Rose. I even cried harder when they did it again! How could they? I mean, it was clear that Rose couldn't stay forever, it is just not that kind of show, but still...**  
**It can't happen in the show, so someone else had to make it happen. At first a read a few Reunion-Fics. I loved most of them, but it didn't feel right mostly. So there it is. My own Reunion-Fic. I hope you like it was well!**

**Thank you for reading. I am also sorry for all mistakes I made, my native language is German and I am still learning. Also I had no beta, would be great if someone volunteered :)**

**I would love to know what you think about it and be sure, that there will be a second chapter and maybe even more. Because I simply love what happens after the 'and they lived happily ever after'**

**You can also visit my tumblr bercelak and watch a Reunion vid I posted. Would be great if you'd check it out. I intend to be lots of active there now as well :)**

**So stay tuned and thank you again! **

**Bercelak**


	2. Theta Sigma and Arkytior

Part Two

_"…Rose Tyler, I love you."_

He had spoken them. Out loud.

No talking around it. No 'Does it need saying?' He simply told her and she believed him. Her Doctor would never lie to her. And after telling her those words she had needed to hear so badly he pulled her into another breathless kiss. It was not a chaste simply kiss, but a proper snogging. This Doctor was a little clumsy and not as flirty, but it still was him. It always was him, even if he was a bit different each time. Rose could have kissed him like that forever if there wasn't someone banging on the TARDIS' doors. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, since he didn't move an inch away from her, but Rose knew who was still waiting outside. Reluctantly she pulled away once again and moved out of his embrace.

"We gotta let him in." She said and sprinted to the doors. "I know you both don't like him around that much, but you know that he's our friend. So be nice. Both of you! He's the only immortal friend we got." Rose yelled over her shoulder and could see the Doctor standing there, not comprehending that she just took off for the bloody door. He looked at her with an open mouth as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't gather the right words.

When Rose reached the door she opened it and saw a not so happy Jack in front of her. "I am so sorry. I was busy making him believe me and I totally forgot about you waiting out here." She told him before he could say something nasty.

"That seems to get your thing, leaving me behind to snog each other's faces off. At least I hope that's what you did and was about time too!" Jack told her and grinned widely. He didn't seem too bothered by being left outside.

Even after all these years, Rose could not help it and blush at the Captains blunt words. "Don't you worry 'bout that!" She said and stepped beside to let him inside. "Go greet him properly, but don't you dare snogging him, he's all mine now and I'm not willing to share." A grin spread on Roses face and she hopped outside. "I'll just go get little one."

"Who's Little One?" The Doctor asked, finally finding his speech again, just to sound a little bit jealous. "Well hello again Captain."

"Seems you get younger with every incarnation, though I'd still prefer your leathery and Northern self." The Captain said flirty as ever.

* * *

Rose quickly returned into her own TARDIS and maneuvered her inside the Doctors TARDIS. For a moment she wasn't sure if that was even possible, but Little One assured her, that it was perfectly fine to be parked within her mother. So Rose nodded her worries off and did what she had intended, moved her TARDIS into the Doctors and stepped out of Little One, right inside the console room of the Doctors TARDIS. As it seemed she had created a little parking space for the second TARDIS and welcomed her home with a warm humming.

"Oh my! You really did it and grew yourself a little TARDIS for your own!" The Doctor yelled excited when Rose stepped out of her Blue Box. "So this is Little One! Nice to meet you, gorgeous!"

"Yes. It took some time, but ever since, she has been my home." Rose softly said and joined the Doctor and Jack.

"How are you two planning to go on? Any ideas yet?" Jack asked finally and looked at both of them expectantly.

The Doctor looked at Rose, uncertain what to say next. Of course he had a plan. He always had a plan! He simply hadn't planned it out yet. The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn't intend to ever let her slip away again. She was the one being he unconditionally loved, besides his TARDIS of course. The Doctor wanted to marry her, have children, this time out of love not logic or because it was expected of him. Yes. That was the major plan at the moment: Getting her out of her clothes and into his bedroom. To hell with that. As soon as he got rid of Jack he'd take her right here in the console room. He had waited long enough, spent time with a wife he wasn't in love with. He'd gotten to know her as his wife and he had married her because it had been expected of him. He had liked River, but it never had been anything the feelings he has for Rose. But the memory of River Song hurt nonetheless. Shortly after losing the Ponds, he also had lost River. No one was left. Oh he would love to introduce his Rose to Amy, but this was impossible and also inappropriate. After all, Amy was his mother in law, even though this all happened in an aborted time line. For all four of them, Amy, Rory, River and himself, it had happened and was a fact, even if they never married how it had been customary on Gallifrey.

"Doctor?" Rose suddenly said and startled him. "If you do not want me to stay I can always leave. I know that you are married and all. John told me." How could that stupid clone of his say something like that to Rose? Sure, the Doctor could guess why, but still!

"No! Don't let that bother you. River and I… It is a rather complicated story to tell and it is a story from the past anyways. River passed away some time ago. I miss her, but it was always you my hearts could not forget. I will tell you her story. One day." The Doctor tried to assure her. "I want you to stay with me. For as long as you like, forever if you would have me."

"How long have I waited for this!" The Captain shrieked and suddenly hugged both Rose and the Doctor. "Now I can leave for good. Don't forget to call and visit from time to time. You are the only ones that won't outlive me, my dear friends! And don't forget to invite me to the wedding of the millennia." He added and wiggled his brows in a flirty manner.

Jack let them go, but stole a last kiss from both the Doctor and Rose. "See you soon, Rosie and Doctor!" He said, before he skipped out of the TARDIS. He had things to do, people to go to.

"Of course we will!" Rose yelled after him and laughed. "Until next time, Jack!"

"He'll never change." The Doctor said and didn't know if he wanted to smack him or hug him.

* * *

When Jack had disappeared, the Doctor walked over to the control panel and moved his TARDIS into the Time Vortex. So far so good, but what should he do now, having his beloved Rose back. Now that the Captain was gone and left them both alone he felt a little awkward. They had been separated for such a long time. For him it had been 200 years and for her at least 60. Did they even fit any longer? He still wasn't entirely sure, if she was okay with him having regenerated once again. The last time she had been so upset… but she had stayed with him then. She would do it again, would she?

But that meant he'd have to do the domestics. He could do it. At least he hoped he could. For her he would try it, he would do it and it wouldn't be boring for a second. The Doctor would do everything for her as long as she would stay with him.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me like this?" She suddenly said and startled him once again.

Reluctantly he looked at her and found her sitting in the jump seats staring at him with a deep frown on her pretty face. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her. Her golden blond hair with no sign of a dark brown hairline, only her eyebrows gave it away, that she had once been a natural brunet. Those pink full lips of hers should be smiling at him, but he was screwing up once again by being a helpless alien. He could see the confusion in her chocolate brown eyes with that golden spark, the essence of the Bad Wolf he figured.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to… I don't know." The Doctor sighed and could hear Roses feet hitting the ground.

"Just tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to do and where you want to go. You simply have to say it." Rose approached him and placed her hand on her cheek. "You know that I need to hear it. It does need saying. It always does, even if you don't want to." She smiled a little and looked him in the eyes. "That is _my_ rule number one. It has to be said."

"I don't want to ruin it. Loosing you again… I simply can't stand it anymore. Everything I touch turns to dust." Slowly he cupped her hand with his and refused to look into her eyes. "When you are around and especially in this incarnation I am the Oncoming Storm, now more than ever. I bring destruction and pain everywhere I go. I cannot drag you into this life again. I should not. But at the same time I know it will happen, because I won't be able to ever let you go again."

Rose didn't know when the tears had started to drop down her cheeks. Their love had brought so much agony to both of them. Maybe their separation had been the best for both of them. But they were one of a kind and neither of them was willing to ever let go again.

"You don't have to let me go. I won't have it anyways." She replied with a sad smile. "I'll always be there for you and this time we will do everything possible to stay together. Promise?"

"I promise."

"I could use a cuppa tea now. Come and show me the new kitchen." She said after pulling back and took his hand into hers. "And I definitely wouldn't mind something to eat."

The Doctor squeezed her hand softly and moved forward quickly. "Well, then let's make you a cuppa and I surely have some Jammie Dodgers left in my cupboard."

He urged her forward and showed her the way to the new kitchen. Basically not much had changed, except everything looked a little bit less chaotic.

* * *

They sat down in the kitchen and the Doctor watched as Rose prepared tea and the cookies. When Rose had poured the first round of tea they started talking. About everything, also the things she had shown him when she had kissed him this first time. She was right. It needed saying. He had to hear about Jonathan Noble. He had to hear how he had died and left Rose alone. And the Doctor told her everything about Amelia Pond, the crack in her wall and Rory the Last Centurion. Eventually he told her about River Song. How he had first met her and how their relationship had evolved. It was a relationship doomed by one self-fulfilling paradox. He knew when she was supposed to die, even before he knew the whole story, but one thing he learnt from their first encounter. That she would be his wife one day, simply because she knew his true name. Nobody was supposed to know his name, except close family. Like wives and children. A simply companion would never get to know his name.

"You probably should stop telling people your true name. The more powerful you become, the more dangerous your name gets. The name your mother gave to you is the most powerful weapon that can be used against you." He told her.

"My, my. You know how to lighten up the mood, don't ya dearie? My name doesn't really fit anymore anyways. I am more the Bad Wolf than Rose Tyler nowadays I fear."

"You'll always be my beloved Rose Tyler, defender of the earth. It still would be safer if you were The Bad Wolf outside the TARDIS, darling." The Doctor added and liked how they started to use endearments, even if it remembered him of the time he had been called Sweetie by River.

"What would it help? Lots of people do know my true name and it doesn't seem that I change my appearance like you do while regenerating. And does it really have to be Bad Wolf?" She said, but knew that he was right.

The Doctor looked at her with sad, old eyes and she knew what he was about to say. Most of the people she knew thought she had died in Canary Wharf, or were stuck in another universe and would die sooner than later. The only ones that would be able to remember her for eternity were the Doctor and Jack. But there was still the time travelling that could come in tricky. Before the Doctor could speak of this she pulled his head down a little and pressed her lips against his. She didn't need to hear it. Not right now.

* * *

After countless stories and lots of tea they ended up in a tight embrace. Rose was sitting on his lap snogging him thoroughly while the Doctors hands moved over her voluptuous body.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, simply hugged her. He inhaled her familiar, sweet scent and simply enjoyed being near her, feeling her soft body pressed against his and having her arms wrapped around his neck.

In the back of her head, while kissing the Doctor, Rose spoke with the TARDIS. She had prepared a bedroom, especially made for her Doctor and her precious sister Bad Wolf. 'You could call yourself Arkytior, sister. It simply stands for Roses in our Doctors native language. He always loved his Roses. Maybe he'll tell you of them one day. I knew he wouldn't be able to let you go after he got to know your name. I wasn't willing to let you go either, but the universe was stronger than we were for a change.'

She had to smile at her sweet words. It was good to know that she was loved by the Doctor and the TARDIS equally. In all this years she had lost so much, but also gained so many things she wasn't willing to ever lose. Rose wasn't sure what the TARDIS wanted to tell her sometimes, but she didn't want to find out if the Doctor would be fond of this name or not. 'I don't know. Bad Wolf is okay. After all it is who I became and it certainly sounds more dangerous than Rose.' She answered mentally and laughed a little.

'Thank you for bringing my daughter home. I craved to see my Little One all grown up. Sexy and Little One finally reunited, just like the Doctor and his Rose.' The TARDIS hummed happily.

'Don't be so fluffy. I miss you being sassy, old girl. Does he really call you Sexy? I gotta have a talk with our Doctor rather soon.' But she really couldn't be angry or offended, since the TARDIS seemed to like her nickname.

Before the kissing in kitchen got out of hand, Rose pulled back and looked into the Doctors eyes. She grabbed him by his white button-down shirt and started to pull him towards the hallway. "Come on, Sexy prepared a room for us."

She saw him flinch when she used his name for his TARDIS and chuckled a little. "She told me it was her name and I think it is easier for us to refer to them as Sexy and Little One rather than mine and yours. Now start moving your delicious little bottom, I waited long enough for us to get past the snogging and to the shagging part."

Rose grinned when he started to blush, but it didn't take long and a smug smile appeared on his face as well. "Rose Tyler, you dirty little girl… Come 'ere." He told her and swept her off her feet, up into his arms and carrying her to the room Sexy had created for them.

The Doctor recognized the room Rose had referred to instantly. The TARDIS was an old girl that loved to meddle and interfere, but she certainly got everything right. Always. The room had a TARDIS blue wooden door. In cursive letters his nick name and her name were carved into the door. It read Theta Sigma and Arkytior in High Gallifreyan, the Doctor told her with a certain blush around his nose. Around the door frame were carved rose twines. He really should tell her his true name, at least his nick name and one day he'd tell her his true name. When she truly could understand and speak it. Oh they had much to do. He should teach her Gallifreyan and how to sniff out the time in the air. Or did John show her these things already? They hadn't talked about this yet.

Sexy opened the door for him and let the Doctor step inside. The room was light and smelled fresh, but still like home. It was hard to describe it, but all around he could see items from his and Roses room. It had a few pink and blue elements, nothing to heavy or flashy and he could see photos of his past selves with Rose and the Captain, Mickey and other people they had encountered years ago. There were clothes thrown over a chair that belonged to a little dressing table that once was placed in Roses room and there was a little book shelf with their favorite books. The ceiling was dark blue and covered with stars; and in the middle of the room was a big comfortable looking bed, covered with purple blankets and pillows.

"She's a helpless romantic." Rose sighed happily when the Doctor lowered her to the bed and leaned over her. "This room is amazing."

"It is, but there is something far more beautiful aboard this TARDIS than everything else I've ever bumped into within whole multiverse." The Doctor told her with a raspy voice and looked at her from above.

"I see we finally do get to the shagging part." Rose murmured and sat up on the bed. She raised her arm and held her hand out to him inviting him to step closer. Hesitantly he moved forward and stood before her. Slowly she moved her hands over the fabric of his shirt and started to open its buttons, while his fingers started to stroke through her hair softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well." Rose reached the last button and finally pushed the shirt of his shoulders. He let go of her hair and let the button-down slid of his arms. He had got rid of his jacket in the kitchen already. Without waiting any longer he pulled off his undershirt. At least he tried to and almost strangled himself with it, until he could rip it off his head. He could hear Rose laughing and saw her lying on the bed trying not to die laughing. "I love you so much!" She spit out between chuckling.

He could feel how a serious blush crept up his cheeks and had to smiley as well. "Oh you."

Rose sat up once again and started to take off her shirt. She still had to grin at her new new new Doctor. Her goofy new new new Doctor. Her suit wearing Doctor and John never had been so shy and gawky. It was really sweet. "It never gets boring with you. I cannot wait to get to know all your quirks and find out how much this you loves me." While saying these words she had opened her bra and had moved back to him to work on his trousers.

"I am still me, but yeah some things have changed. There is only one thing that will never change." He started and helped her out of her bra and with his pants. "The first woman I truly fell in love with. She will always be in my hearts. No matter how many times I regenerate. No matter how clumsy I am. No matter what food I like. It will always be you I want. I love you so much, Rose."

"Don't make me cry again, you giant, goofy, lovely Time Lord. I love you too. Forever."

As soon as they had left all their clothes on the bedrooms floor, the Doctor joined her on the bed and lay down beside her.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Taking in everything that lay before their eyes and both of them couldn't believe that they were back together. Finally they were here, aboard the TARDIS together and nothing in the 'verse would be able to separate them ever again.

The Doctor took Roses hand and wrapped his fingers around hers, holding her tight. "I have dreamt of this moment. So many times."

"And now it's finally happening." She finished his thoughts and moved closer to him until their bodies touched. Bare skin against skin. She wrapped one of her legs around he turned his head and naturally found her lips to smooched her again.

They lay on their bed, snogging and touching, stroking and fumbling. After some time of exploring – and they both loved exploring and new adventures! – Rose toppled him over and sat down on his flat stomach. He could feel her wet center pulsating above him and tried not to lose control over his own body. The Doctor could see her hand moving behind her and taking his cock into her soft, tiny hands. He gasped not-so-surprised and felt her stroking him with a satisfied grin on her lips. She slowly moved her hips up and down and he wished he could simply be inside her already and take what was his. "My Rose…" He whispered when she finally raised her hips and let herself slowly slide down on him. She moaned slightly when he finally was inside him. Before she could start moving she halted a few seconds to get used to his size. Seems not only his face had changed. Through half open eyelids she looked down at him and saw his questioning look. His hands were at her hips, holding her loosely in place, stroking her a little bit. Cautiously at first, she started to rock her hips and leaned over him placing a small kiss on his big chin and holding on to his shoulders. Her long hair brushed over his chest and he moved his head a little to capture her full lips into another deep kiss.

Her movements became faster and faster eventually until they both were on the edge. The Doctor felt his release approaching and decided to take over control. He urged her off him and under her protest crawled on top of her to find that warm place between her legs again. He moved into her with one rough movement and started to rock into her fast. She moaned beneath him and only increased this soft humming, when he moved one of his hands between their bodies, brushing teasingly against this one very sensitive spot of hers, touching her softly and rubbing a little. Her breathing got even faster than before and she whimpered lowly, before she started to cry. She didn't cry his name, but that she loved him, over and over again. Her insides clenched around him and he couldn't put his own release off any longer.

Rose looked into his eyes when he collapsed beside her and put her arms around his neck, cuddling a little. They didn't need long to catch their breaths, two hearts and all, but they kept silent for a time, once again simply looking at each other.

* * *

"Who is she Doctor?" He heard the nosy redhead say. "And what is she doing aboard the TARDIS?"

Rory kept silent and watched the blond woman and the Doctor together. It was easy to guess who she was. He simply needed to see how the Doctor looked at her, to know it instantly, even if he didn't like the answer. Rory was sure, that he had the same look on his face when he looked at his own wife.

"Amy…" He started, but was ignored as always. That's what marriage did to him.

"I am Rose. The Doctors wife." The Blonde said and put her hand on one of the Doctors shoulders. It was a possessive gesture. There was a spark in her eyes that didn't seem quite right.

"Raggedy Man. This is not your wife. I know your wife, she is my d-…"

"AMY!" Rory said again, this time louder and while calling out to his wife, he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her closer and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Simply look at them. I don't want this to be real either, but he never looked at River like this." He shifted his gaze from Amy to the Doctor and the Blonde and wished his wife could see the tenderness between them. But she couldn't see it. "Oh shut it, you little freckled beast."  
Someone suddenly yelled. A beautiful, also redheaded woman yelled at them and moved closer to the Doctor and the Blonde.

"I am so happy you finally found your Rose, Doctor. Don't you ever let her go again." She took his hand and looked at him with a determined look. "If you leave her again I'll smack you back through time and let a dinosaur feast on your bony arse!"

"Don't be upset, mother." Rory heard a familiar voice say beside Amy. "I am glad he finally found happiness."

River wore a long white dress and took her mother's hand into hers. "We were married, but our lives were never really in sync. I died the day he first met me. Our marriage was doomed from the beginning." Amy hugged their daughter and started crying.

"Don't you ever forget us!" She cried and looked angrily at the Doctor. "Don't you dare to forget us, my Raggedy Doctor."

"How could I forget my precious Ponds?" The Doctor said. "Be sure, that you will never be forgotten." Rory nodded and stepped to his girls, putting his arms around them.

"Make sure you don't lose what you love this time, Doctor and don't let a Dalek ever shoot you again."

"Come on Donna! It wasn't my fault!"

Rory smiled a little and stroked over Amy's head.

Suddenly Martha and Mickey appeared. "Now I don't have to be mad at you anymore. Finally you two are together."

Jack and a man, the Doctor had never seen before stood there, almost hugging. Had he ssen Jack ever that… relaxed? The Doctor looked around as more and more people appeared. From his past, all those companions he lost, all those years ago.

"We'll be alright. We promise." The Blonde, Rose was her name, said. The Doctor somehow seemed startled now and Rory wondered who had appeared now when the Doctor said: "Who set up the teapot?"

* * *

In an instant he was awake. He opened his eyes with a jolt and smelled fresh brewed tea beside him. A steaming cuppa was placed on the nightstand beside him. Slowly he reached beside him, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. The Doctor turned and saw that Rose was gone. With a start he sat up and wanted to jump out of the bed to go look for her when he heard her walk back into the room. "I hoped you'd still be sleeping when I came back." Rose said and carried in a tray with breakfast. "I wanted to let you sleep, after all, I know how seldom you do sleep."

She looked at him, somewhat shyly and smiled a little.

"Thank you for the breakfast." He simply said and smiled at her brightly, while grabbing his cup and taking a sip. If this was already something of the domestics… he'd be able to life with those. Easily. The Doctor looked at his beautiful Rose Tyler and was sure that he wouldn't be able to get rid of the grin that spread over his face for some time. Her hair was a bit messy from last night and her lips rosy red and a little swollen. Her eyes were big and chocolaty brown looking at him in sheer awe.

"So tell me, my lovely Bad Wolf. Where shall we go first?"

_The End._

_Not at all! It was a goddamn beginning!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._**

**A/N: So here we are finally. **

**Thank you all for the +Favs, Follows and those sweet Reviews!**

**Also, if you are interested, you can find me on tumblr. I am called Bercelak as well there and hope you can find me :)**

**Writing this chapter took way longer and was way harder than I had imagined. I didn't write some smut for ages and I am not 100% sure I like what I wrote here. But maybe I can re-write it a little soon. I always need a few days until I can read a story of mine with open eyes, find errors, reread a few parts. Tinker around. Hope you know what I mean. And I am still looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer! :)**

**I got to tell you, that this story is over. Of course I will go on with Eleven and Rose, but I got an idea in my mind, that wouldn't fit in here. You can think of it as a sequel. I hope you'll enjoy what will happen next to them. I can promise that it will be funny and lovely. I am not one that enjoys lots of drama and darkness, so it will be a light and funny sequel with our OTP and many more people to appear. I would be glad if you check it out, as soon as I posted it! I still have to think this idea out and type it and I don't really want to promise when I'll be able to finish it. I hope you stay with me and reward me with a few reviews! Stroking my ego a little (or simply telling me where I can find my many errors, I can take constructive criticism!) could help me with updating sooner ;)**

**See ya'all later!**


End file.
